The Adventure's of Olivia and Christa Winchester
by BrkMyDrms
Summary: All of my stories contain SPANKING as well as other punishments at times! Based in an AU where I gave Sam two kids, Olivia, who is 16 and Christa who is 13. Sam and Dean would be in there early 30's. May or may not add other characters as this story goes on, but we will see, how it plays out. I only OWN Christa, and Olivia and a few spanking implements :P
1. Stealing CD's

**AN: This does have spanking in it, so if you aren't a fan of spanking stories, don't read! Also, if you aren't a fan of implements other then hands being used for spankings, then be warned, that there is a wooden hairbrush that is used in this story! Also, there is a few swear words, so be warned.**

 **This is based in an AU where I gave Sam two kids, Olivia, who is 16 and Christa who is 13. Sam and Dean would be in my opinion in there early 30's... Not sure if I will add other characters or not as this story goes on, but we will see, how it plays out.**

 **"Stealing CDs"**

 **By BreakMyDreams | March 1, 2010**

It had been a really long week at school and by the time school got over on Friday. I was ready for the weekend cause I knew that my Dad was out of town and it was only going to be Olivia and me at home till Sunday afternoon.

When I walked into the kitchen after I got home, I saw the note from Dad that read, 'You two behave this weekend and I'll see you both on Sunday afternoon. I expect chores to be done on time and NO parties. Christa you better listen to your older sister this weekend, because she is in charge.' I put the note down and sighed,

"Why is it Olivia has to be in charge when I'm old enough to be home alone?" I kicked the wall, then got a couple of cookies and a glass of water before I headed into the living room to get on-line for a bit, before Olivia got home and kicked me off the computer.

I vented to a friend about how I hated the fact that when my Dad went out of town I still had to listen to Olivia.

"You know we should go to the mall tomorrow," I typed into the IM window.

"We really should," Mike typed back.

"I really want to get the new Hanson CD that just came out and my Dad hasn't gotten me yet."

"Sounds good. There's actually a few CD's I could get myself."

I smiled, "So, how about you come get me at 9am?"

"Sounds good," Mike replied, "Talk to you tomorrow."

With that I logged out of yahoo IM and skipped off to my room. I knew I didn't have the money for the CD that I wanted, but I wasn't worried cause I had been working on stealing for a few weeks from a few stores in the area and just being able to spend time with Mike was going to be awesome.

"What's up?" Olivia asked from my doorway.

"Oh not much. Just that we have the house to ourselves this weekend."

"Yeah I noticed that in the note he left us."

I nodded quietly looking away.

"You're going to behave right?" My older sister asked.

"Uh huh of course," I replied as I subconsciously rubbed my bottom remembering the first time that Olivia was left in charge of me for a while while Dad was out of town and I thought it would be fun to throw tantrums all weekend.

"Good," Olivia smiled, "Look I'm not going to fix anything for dinner tonight cause I got plans to go out with friends, so just find whatever looks good OK?"

I nodded, "Sounds good, Sis. Have a good night." With that Olivia walked off to do whatever it was she had to do and I shut my bedroom door to hide for the night cause I so wasn't about to get anything to eat for dinner.

The next morning I was up before Olivia and headed on my way to the mall to hang out with Mike for the day. Or that was my plan. Little did I know that my plan was going to be cut short at about 10am because of the fact that I wasn't careful enough about stealing the CD's that I wanted.

"Shit," I stated as I was led to a back room at the mall, "This is SO not good. Dad's going to kill me when he finds out about this tomorrow."

I was walked into the room and the door was shut behind me.

"Have a seat and give me the name and number of a family member to come and get you," the officer stated calmly.

I nodded and thought for a minute about whose number to give, before deciding on giving Olivia's number.

"She'll be here in about 10 minutes," he said when he got off the phone with my sister.

I nodded, then laid my head back grateful that my Dad didn't have to know about all of this today.

"What were you thinking Christa?" I heard Olivia say when she walked into the room.

I shrugged quietly.

"You know Dad is going to kill you for this right?"

I nodded, still staying quiet.

Olivia then began talking to the officer and after ten minutes realized that since she wasn't 18, she wouldn't be allowed to sign the papers for me to leave and that we would have to call someone else to come and get me. I sighed, 'why was it that my stunts always ended with my Dad having to come and get me?'

I glanced at Olivia, "I don't want to call Dad and tell him."

"Well, you gotta cause this was your bright idea and you know that he's going to want to hear ALL about it from you and NOT me."

I sighed, knowing she was right and so began slowly pulling out my cell from my jeans pocket, then I slowly opened it and dialed my Dad's number. As I listened to it ring. I hoped he wouldn't answer, but that wasn't the case.

"Hey baby girl. What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and counted to ten before replying, "You have to come get me from the mall Daddy."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just cause something happened is all."

I heard him sigh, "What did you do?"

"Nothing Daddy."

"Christa Ann, I want to know what you did right now!"

I shivered at hearing my middle name, he NEVER said that unless I was in serious trouble, "Ummm, well I kinda got caught stealing a ummm, CD from the mall Daddy."

"You did WHAT?"

I stayed quiet knowing that he wasn't expecting me to answer.

"I'll be there to get you in about an hour, little girl."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"No you're not or you wouldn't have done it," I heard him take a deep breath, "You better enjoy being able to sit while you still can, cause I can assure you, that you won't be sitting after I get my hands on you, little girl."

"Yes Daddy," I replied then hung up with him, knowing that the next hour was going to be the longest ever. Olivia sat with me for awhile and then decided that it was best for her to leave before Dad got there so she could get some of her chores for the day done. She wished me luck with Dad before she left.

Sure enough Sam walked in right on time, "Its going to be a LONG time before I trust you to come to the mall by yourself again, little girl."

I looked at the floor then, cause I didn't have anything to say to that and wasn't ready to stand up next to him just yet, for fear that he would swat me.

He talked to the officer and signed the papers that allowed me to leave. Turns out I wasn't going to be allowed in the mall for a good 6 months, but my Dad promised the officer that I wouldn't be seen around the mall even after then if he had anything to say about it.

I stood up slowly and headed for the door of the office, but was swatted once hard, "You have no idea how much trouble you've gotten yourself into today, Christa Ann. I expect you to not say a thing to me on the way home unless you want more added to your punishment. Is that understood?"

I nodded.

"I can't hear you. Is that understood, young lady?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good," another swat landed on my bottom, before we headed out of the office and out of the mall to my Uncle Dean's car. The ride home was silent, because I wasn't bout to make things worse on myself. When we pulled into the driveway, I heard, "You are to go straight to your room and bare your bottom and get into the corner and think about what you got coming for your behavior today. Is that understood, Christa Ann?"

I flinched at the middle name, "Yes Daddy," I replied as I got out and headed inside to do as I was told.

I noticed Olivia wasn't home as I walked into my room and took my jeans off slowly, folding them and placing them on the edge of my bed, then slowly took off my panties, folding them too and placing them on top of my jeans. I sighed and then headed over to the corner that I ended up finding myself in way too much lately. Why couldn't I just behave?

It wasn't long before I heard my Dad walk into my room and move the chair to my desk, he didn't call me over to him just yet though, and I fidgeted wondering just when he was going to call me name.

"Alright put your hands on your head and come over here," Sam stated calmly.

I slowly turned from the corner, placing my hands on my head and walking over to my Dad.

"Is this the first time you've stolen something Christa?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Excuse me? Care to say that louder, little girl."

"No Daddy, it isn't…," I was cut off by his hand.

"I didn't ask for any excuses did I?"

"No Daddy," I replied looking away some.

Next thing I knew he reached for my left wrist and pulled me down over his lap, adjusting me how he wanted me for the spanking that I was about to get, "I can't believe you would try and steal something," he then began swatting my bottom with his hand.

"Owww, Daddy I'm sorry," I yelped at the swats.

"You're not sorry yet, but I can promise you will be once I'm finished with you."

I whined, knowing that meant I wouldn't be able to sit for a good week.

He didn't scold me as he gave me a warm-up, instead just concentrated on making sure to cover every inch of my bottom and upper thighs. Boy did it hurt. I had kinda forgot how bad a spanking from my Dad was after only a couple of weeks.

"Alright stand up," my Dad then helped me up, "You have two minutes to get the brush and return." I nodded and left my room, heading into the bathroom down the hall, I picked up the wooden hairbrush from the counter and then headed back for my room, hoping I made it back in the two minutes he gave me to return.

"Back over," my Dad ordered as he took the brush from me. I whined as I laid back over his lap, "Daddy I'll be good."

"I hope you will be, but you've earned this spanking Christa Ann," a few swats landed on my bottom and I kicked my feet some, "I'm VERY disappointed in your choice to steal today," more swats from the brush landed on my bottom and this time he just continued with the swats and avoided lecturing me for a few minutes.

"It hurtsss," I whined as my left hand threatened to block the swats.

"Good, maybe you'll think twice before you even think of stealing again," Sam stated, "Don't even think of putting your hand back here, young lady." I quickly tried to move my hand back in front of me, so I wouldn't make the spanking worse on myself.

"Till further notice, your NOT to go into a store without me around, is that understood Christa Ann?" he concentrated on my upper thighs, making me kick and squirm to try and avoid the swats, "Owwwiieeess, yes Daddyyyyy."

There was another few minutes without lecturing after that as my Dad worked on making sure I was going to be feeling this spanking for awhile, "Who gave you the right to leave the house when your chores weren't done for the day?"

"Daddy pleassseeee stoppp," I begged as I threw my hands back to block, then replied to my Dad's question, "I did Daddy." Next thing I know both my hands were restrained to my lower back and the spanking continued, "You know the rules in this house. Chores are to be done before you are able to go out of the house for the day, isn't that right, little girl."

"Yessss Daddy," I cried as I tried to free my hands some, but it was no use. A few more minutes passed and then my Dad stopped spanking, helping me to my feet, he stood up and gave me a hug, "I love you Christa, but I'm not going to allow my little girl to steal and break rules is that understood?"

I tried to wipe tears away from my eyes as I nodded, "Yesss Daddy."

"Good, now I want you to go stand in the corner again and think about how your going to change your behavior next time you decide you want to skip chores and go steal from the mall."

I nodded, then headed for the same corner that I had been in a good ten minutes before. As I stood in the corner I knew that I was never going to try stealing again, because receiving a spanking for it and losing my Dad's trust to go to stores alone wasn't worth it.

I'm not sure how long I had been standing in the corner before I heard, "Come here," but I'm sure it couldn't have been more then thirty minutes. I walked over to my Dad, who was sitting on the edge of my bed, "Have you learned your lesson Christa?"

"Yes Daddy."

He nodded, "Well, you may redress, then begin on your chores for the day. After your chores are done you are to come back to your room and begin on an essay on stealing and why its wrong, understood?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry. I won't steal again," I stated as I redressed and rubbed my bottom, "It was really stupid on my part Daddy."

"Yes it was," Sam replied, then gave me a hug, "Go get started on your chores, baby girl."


	2. Stealing CD's - Uncle Dean Part 1

**So, this is going to be in a couple parts and I have been working on this for awhile. Mind you while working on it I have been in very odd headspaces, so you may or may not notice it as you read it. Also, for those that need a warning about spanking being in the chapter you are going to be reading, this has spanking in it. So, be warned if that is something you aren't a fan of. Also, for those that aren't a fan of swearing this does have swearing in it as well. As well as a mouth soaping punishment.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy and hopefully I won't make you all wait to long for the last part of this chapter, since it is almost ready to be posted as well, just not quite. Hoping some reviews from you all will change that and help encourage me to finish this chapter, because I think it is time for Olivia to get into some trouble *EVIL GIGGLES***

* * *

It took me a couple of hours to finish my chores, and then I was pretty much restricted to my room because of the trouble I was in for stealing the CDs at the mall earlier and having to write the damn essay that my dad, Sam, assigned me on stealing.

I sighed and pulled out my notebook and began working on my essay, hoping to get most of it done before bed because I hated writing essays. I'd much rather have been assigned writing lines, even though those are a pain to do as well, but at least I don't struggle with them as much as the damn essays.

It couldn't have been long before I heard my older sister Olivia come home and skip up the steps, then come into my room, knocking on my door once to let me know it was her before she spoke. "Hey sis, how did things go with Dad earlier?"

"Not good," I sighed, putting down my pencil and looking at my notebook page which didn't have much written on it yet. "I got a spanking," I whispered, "and he assigned an essay. I fucking hate essays sis." I sat up a bit on my bed so she could sit down next to me. "Not to mention I had to work on my chores."

Olivia shook her head. "Sorry sis," she said and gave me a hug. "Good luck with the essay."

"Yeah thanks," I said as I hugged her back.

She was about to ask me something else, but before she could Uncle Dean came into my room. "Alright, you," he said as he pointed to Olivia, "need to go and find something to do, since I need to 'talk' with your sister for a bit." I held onto her hand for a second to try and keep her from leaving, because I kinda had a feeling I knew why Uncle Dean wanted to 'talk' with me, but I knew she didn't have an idea why.

When Uncle Dean noticed Olivia not moving, he snapped his fingers at her. "You have till I count to three to move out of here or you will be getting exactly what I give her, is that what you want?"

Olivia quickly pulled her hand away from mine then and jumped off the bed, holding her hands up. "No, I don't want that, you don't have to count. I'm going," she said and quickly skipped out of my room, realizing that I was about to get my ass beat.

I sighed as I saw Uncle Dean close the door behind Olivia. This didn't look good.

"Ummm, heya Uncle Dean. How are you?" I asked a bit nervously, scooting back closer to the wall.

"Don't 'heya Uncle Dean' me, little girl," he glared, totally ignoring the rest of what I said. "I can't believe I had to drive your Dad to the mall to pick you up for stealing! Care to explain that to me?"

I shook my head 'no'.

He walked closer to my bed. "Excuse me? I didn't hear you, what was that?"

I sighed, making sure I was as close to the wall as I could get. "I...I... don't know."

"You don't know?" he growled.

I stayed quiet and played with the hem of my t-shirt.

"This makes your second time stealing something, little girl," he scolded.

"I know," I whispered, remembering the first time.

"Oh you do? Because you could have fooled me by doing it again," he snapped at me.

"Yeah I do. I just wanted a fucking CD and I didn't have the fucking money for it," I snapped. "I also wanted to hang out with my boyfriend!" I knew I wasn't allowed to swear, but at that moment I didn't care. I was too upset to stop myself.

I felt Uncle Dean pull me away from the wall without saying a word, and I tried to fight him by hitting at him, but it was no use. He got me to my feet, then turned me and swatted my bottom a good six times HARD before he finally spoke. "You don't speak to me like that, little girl," he scolded. "Do you understand me?" He landed three more swats to my bottom.

I nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Uh huh, out loud. Do you understand me?" Uncle Dean asked again, a few more swats landing on my bottom.

I was starting to cry. "Yes."

"Good." He then took a seat on my bed and pulled me in front of him. "Look at me."

I shook my head, 'no'.

"Look. At. Me." But when he realized I still wasn't going to, he took ahold of my chin and forced me. "Your little temper tantrum just earned you extra punishment than what you were already getting..."

I interrupted him then by stomping my foot and glaring at him. "That isn't fair! You can't do that!" I stomped my foot again to try and make my point and even tried to pull away from him, but with the hold he still had on me, since I was known for running, it was no use.

He shook his head. "Really? Is that how you want this to go, little girl?"

I just continued to glare at him, and snapped, "Yeah really!"

I guess a part of him was expecting it, because at my response, he quickly undid my jeans and pulled me over his knee, pinning my legs so that I couldn't kick. Then he pulled down my panties to mid thigh and began spanking me with his hand over and over, making sure to cover every inch of my bottom, sit spots, and upper thighs. I couldn't help but squirm and yelp and cry out at times, trying my best to get away, but he had it to where I couldn't. And when I threw my hand back to block, he simply pinned it to my lower back and continued spanking me.

"Okkkkk, pllllleeeeeasssseeee," I begged not long after I threw my hand back to block. "I don't want it to go... this way..." I balled my free hand into a fist and banged the bed. "Let's start overrrrrr..." I trailed off hoping he would listen.

I could hear Uncle Dean laugh for a moment. "Start over? You've already made your choice, little girl," he replied as he continued spanking me. "There is no starting over!" He gave me a few more swats to my sit spots. "I want you to kick your jeans off and go stand in the corner, is that understood?" A few more swats landed on my sit spots.

"Yessssss," I whined into my bedspread.

A few more HARD swats fell to my sit spots before Uncle Dean pulled up my panties, then helped me up to my feet. I quickly kicked off my jeans and headed over to the corner I had been standing in earlier that afternoon and sighed, wondering how long I would be standing there this time.

As I stood there, I could hear Uncle Dean get something from across the room, then sit back down on my bed. I could only imagine it was the damn hairbrush that my dad had used on me earlier, but I wasn't about to turn around and find out until I was allowed to.

I sighed and kicked the wall to try and distract myself from thinking about why I was standing there. However, my reward for that was Uncle Dean coming up behind me and swatting my bottom about six times hard. I yelped at each one and threw my hands back to prevent more from landing, and it worked for a second. But then he put his hands on either side of the walls next to me and glared down in my direction, making me feel much younger and smaller than I really was.

"Really? Kicking walls while in the corner, little girl," he growled. "You want to make things worse on yourself by throwing temper tantrums?"

I shook my head, 'no'. Even though I did a bit ago, but with him standing right behind me now? No way.

He sighed. "Out loud, little girl."

"No," I mumbled into the corner, not wanting to look up at him right then.

"Are you sure? Because you haven't even been in the corner five minutes and you're already kicking it."

I sighed, then shrugged. I didn't want to answer. I wanted to shake my head 'no', but I was getting pissed at him each time he told me to say something out loud. So I wanted to make sure I thought this through before I gave my response, especially with him right behind me.

"I just didn't want to think about things and..." I trailed off for a second, then continued a moment later, "kicking the wall while in the corner sometimes helps me avoid doing so."

He took a step back. "Not a good excuse. Don't let me catch you kicking walls again while you're in the corner or else, understood?"

"Understood," I replied.

He trampled back over to my bed and the mattress screeched under his weight when he sat. I guess he was expecting me to still stand in the damn corner quietly and not kick the walls anymore? Well, I wasn't in the mood to let that happen now that he wasn't standing right behind me. I took a deep breath and then quietly turned around and glared at him for a second before I started in on yet another temper tantrum.

Stomping my foot I yelled, "NO! I can kick the walls of the FUCKING corners if I FUCKING want to!" I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. "You can't tell me I can't FUCKING do that!" I stomped my foot again, still glaring at him.

Before I'd even finished my tantrum, Uncle Dean was already up and marching towards me. He took hold of my upper arm and turned me to the side so he could swat my bottom another six times. I yelped and cried out, throwing my free hand back to try and block more swats from landing.

"I'm sorry, please no more, I didn't mean it. I won't kick walls anymore!" I said as I was led over to my bed, where Uncle Dean sat down for a moment.

"Little girl, I'm sick and tired of your temper tantrums," he scolded as he pulled me over his knee once more, pinning my legs with his again. He then pulled my panties down to mid thigh once more, then picked up the heavy hairbrush and rested the smooth wood on my bottom. It felt cool for a second, but then the flurry of hard swats began along with his scolding. "Your swearing is out of control and is going to be dealt with in just a moment with a bar of soap, but first I'm going to make sure you know who's in charge, because you seem to think you are right now and you aren't, little girl."

"Ooooowwwww, noooooo, pleassssseeeee," I whined and squirmed, trying to free myself and escape the damn hairbrush. "I'll be good," I cried into my bedspread.

"I'm sure you will be good once we're done," he replied, continuing the spanking, making sure to focus on my sit spots and upper thighs. I couldn't take it anymore and threw my hand back to block, but it was simply grabbed and restrained to my lower back. Not long after, a few more swats landed on my sit spots, then the spanking stopped for a moment and I felt my panties being pulled up. I then felt Uncle Dean help me to my feet. He took both my hands in his and looked at me. "No more tantrums, they are only going to make things worse for you, little girl," he scolded before he stood up and started leading me towards my bedroom door.

I froze. "Wait!? Where are we going?"

He stopped. "Excuse me? You're not the one in charge, so there is no 'wait' happening, little girl." He eyed me. "You will find out where we are going when I get you there, won't you?"

I couldn't believe this. Why wasn't he telling me what was going on? I deserved to know! I wasn't sure how to answer him without throwing another tantrum, so I decided it was best to just not say anything right then.

He ran a hand through his hair and then down his face. He was trying to figure out what to do with my not answering his questions this time. After a moment he must have decided it was fine that I didn't answer him, because he continued to escort me towards the exit of my room.

Once in the hallway, I hoped that we didn't run into Olivia or Dad. That would be so SUPER embarrassing since I was only in my t-shirt and panties, and you could clearly see that I was in trouble with Uncle Dean by the way he was escorting me straight to the bathroom and the fact that my butt was red. I wanted to protest, but I didn't want to make a scene and draw attention to us, so I let him drag me into the bathroom.

He closed the lid of the toilet and pointed as he freed his hold on me. "Sit and don't you dare think of running, little girl."

I nodded and sat gingerly like instructed, but then quietly spoke up. "I wasn't going to run, Uncle Dean. I just wanted to ask if you could shut the door please?"

He eyed me for a moment, then shook his head 'no'. "Not happening, we aren't going to be in here long."

"Please..." I whined. "I don't want them seeing or hearing anything!"

Without a word, Uncle Dean lifted me from my seat and swatted my already-sore backside a few times hard. "You seem to have forgotten again who's in charge here," he scolded with a couple of swats to my thighs. "The door is staying open, and if that's embarrassing for you, then maybe it'll help you think twice before you throw your temper tantrums and swear at me, little girl. I could really care less if they see you get your mouth soaped right now, because at least they will know your swearing has been dealt with!" He gave a final two swats and sat me back down.

I was blushing and trying to hide my face with my hands because I was crying and that wasn't like me to do. I was also pissed he would scold and spank me like that, especially since he was known for making sure to keep punishments private. So, now why was he trying to make this one NOT private? Was it because of my tantrums and swearing at him? Ugh, this is so unfair! I thought to myself. I wiped the few tears away and then did my best to calm down by taking deep breaths. The scolding didn't help my temper any and I was trying so hard to keep it under control right then.

As I sat there and watched my Uncle Dean begin getting a bar of soap wet and making it all sudsy with bubbles, I couldn't help but try and keep an eye past him, in case I had to try and slam the bathroom door shut to keep anyone from seeing anything.

"Open!" Uncle Dean ordered, snapping me out of my worries about someone seeing.

I shook my head, 'no'.

Exasperated, he snapped, "Fine, we can do this the hard way, little girl. I'm going to start counting and if I get to three and you haven't opened your mouth, you are getting my belt!" He then sighed as he eyed me, before he flatly stated, "One."

I just sat there for a second, trying to figure out my game plan before I heard, "Two."

Shit! So not fair! I was still pissed he wouldn't shut the damn door and I didn't want to submit to a punishment that anyone could walk in on. I sighed and was just about to obey when I heard, "Three."

Fuck! No! He just said three! And I didn't even have time to obey… this is so not fair!

"Really, little girl? After all that begging for me to shut the door…" He stood, eyeing me as he set down the bar of soap. My tummy began doing flip flops when I saw him reach for his belt, unbuckling it and whipping it out from the loops.

"Uncle Dean…" I began, wanting to beg for him to stop. Why did I have to push him to do this? My heart was racing and my palms sweaty. Was he really going to spank me with his belt?

Without listening to my plea, he doubled over the belt and snapped it once, causing me to jump and look up at him. "You've been testing me all day, so you know you've earned this."

I didn't fight as he pulled me to my feet, just nodded 'yes'...

"Not a smart move, little girl." He then turned me towards the sink. "Place your hands on the counter and don't you dare move them, then stick your bottom out," he ordered.

As I placed my left hand on the counter I couldn't help but glance to my right and think about running to avoid all of the trouble I was in. However, I felt Uncle Dean's hand on my left upper arm and he leaned in close. "If you are thinking about running right now, I seriously suggest you don't, because I will catch you and wear your ass out with my belt wherever I catch you, then drag you back in here to wash your mouth out. Is that what you want, little girl?"

I really wanted to run, but I didn't want the other part of the punishment if it happened. How was I to tell him that without running?

"Please...shut… the…. d…."

He didn't let me finish. "No, not shutting the door," he simply stated, then continued. "Seeing as how you are wanting to choose the run option, we will do this a different way, because I really don't feel like chasing you right now, little girl." He then simply pulled me over to where I had just been sitting on the toilet lid and sat down, then pulled me over his lap. "Why are you getting this spanking, little girl?"

I was so confused and embarrassed. "I ummm...because I wouldn't let you put the soap in my mouth and made you count?"

"Mmmhmm," he answered, "sounds about right. Let's see if my belt will change your mind on fighting me when we try again, little girl." And with that he simply pulled down my panties and took his folded over belt and began cracking it down on my bottom, sit spots, and thighs.

I did my best not to make a huge scene during the belting with my crying, begging, or fighting him, because I was pretty sure everyone in the house could hear what was going on right then and I didn't want them to come watch.

A good dozen more searing swats landed before Uncle Dean stopped spanking me with his damn belt, then asked, "Do I need to continue or are you going to sit here and do as you're told, little girl?"

I was crying and holding onto the his leg to keep my hands out of the way. "L-listen..." I finally got out quietly when I could find my voice.

He swatted my bottom a few times with his belt again, then helped me to my feet. He placed his belt on the counter which made me gulp, since I was expecting him to put it back on. Was he going to spank me with it again?

"Sit." Uncle Dean snapped his fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I didn't want to be told again, so I sat down gingerly and watched him get the soap ready again, but I also tried to make sure no one was in the hallway either, because that wouldn't be a good thing. If Dad walked by and saw what was going on right then, he would surely have questions about what was going on. If Olivia walked by and saw, she would be wanting to stop and watch, until Uncle Dean spotted her and made her leave, then she'd tease me about it later. I sighed and kicked at the floor, still staring past Uncle Dean as I thought about all of this, just in case I needed to try and slam the bathroom door shut.

"Pay attention to me, and not what is going on out in the hallway," he scolded, "unless you would like me to finish up your punishment in the hallway?"

I quickly shook my head, 'no'.

"Out loud, little girl."

I sighed. "No, please, not in the hallway. I'll pay attention to only you."

"You also need to lose your attitude, but we will discuss that more in your room. For now, open your mouth!" he scolded.

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. I was about to argue, but something about the look he was giving me right then (and the fact that I saw his hand move to pick up his belt again) made me second guess that idea. So instead, I closed my eyes (as if that would help somehow) and popped my mouth open, fists clenched in anticipation. Seconds later I felt the icky bubbles dancing over my tongue.

"Close and don't spit until I tell you to," Uncle Dean's gruff voice bellowed.

I groaned but reluctantly bit down on the bitter-tasting substance and started crying.

"Now do you think swearing at me during your little temper tantrums was such a good idea, little girl?"

I shook my head, 'no', since I was unable to answer him verbally like he would have wanted me to.

"Are you going to be swearing at me again anytime soon, little girl?"

Again I shook my head, more tears falling as the regret began to seep through me. It had been a bad decision to swear at Uncle Dean so much during my tantrums!

"I hear you swearing again and you will be right back here with soap in your mouth, little girl," he scolded, then said firmly, "open." I did as told and he took the soap out (finally!), handing me a cup of water. "You can rinse now, then back to the corner in you room, understood?"

"Yesssss," I replied crying and standing up to do as instructed with the very limited water I had. However, it seemed like it was just making the soap taste worse in my mouth each time I went to spit it out into the sink. "Ugh, gross, can I please brush my teeth first?" I asked after all the water was gone.

"Nope, not yet, little girl," Uncle Dean replied, taking hold of my upper arm in one hand and his belt in the other. "You are spending some time in the corner for a bit before we continue with your punishment."

"Not fair," I complained, "I was just in the corner a little while ago..."

Just in front of my bedroom, Uncle Dean stopped suddenly which almost caused me to run right into him. I glanced up to see the enraged look on his face. "You really want to argue with me about this in the hallway, little girl?"

"No..." I muttered, but stomped my foot and glared at him.

I was expecting him to scold me again, but instead he turned me to the side and swung the belt, lashing it against my thighs six times. I yelped and tried to dodge the swats, but it was no use. All he did was piss me off more, but I really didn't want to get into it with him in the hallway where Olivia and Dad could hear and see everything.

"Care to continue here, or shall we go back in your room and you spend some time in that corner for a bit?"

"My room," I growled at him, which just earned me a few more swats with his belt. When he finished, he escorted me the rest of the way into my room and shut the door, then put my nose in the corner.

"Stand there and think about what your temper tantrums are getting you, little girl," Uncle Dean scolded. "You could have avoided all of what we just went through if you kept your attitude and swearing to a minimum. But no, you are testing every button right now and I don't understand why, little girl, but when you come out of that corner, I expect you to tell me what possessed you to act this way." Uncle Dean paced behind me as he scolded. "And no kicking the walls this time either, because that is just going to make things worse on you, and you don't want that, little girl. We still have to talk about your STEALING for a SECOND time!" he reprimanded, finally stopping and towering over me. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes...yes...yes... I understand..." I replied into the corner angrily with my hands clenched into fists at my sides. I so badly wanted to turn around and hit him, even though I knew that would just make things worse. But did I listen to the rational part of me? Nope. So I ended up face to face with my Uncle Dean, fists up and ready to hit him.

He stepped back for a second. "Testing me again? Really, little girl?" Then he noticed my fists and the look I was giving him. "Go ahead. Hit me and see what that gets you," he dared.

I finally dropped my gaze and turned around, not brave enough to actually follow through. I didn't want to find out what that would earn me. Maybe another day when he wasn't expecting it.


	3. Stealing CD's - Uncle Dean Part 2

**AN: Here is Part 3 to Christa's adventure's in "Stealing CD's". Once again for those that need a warning, this part is going to have spanking in it! So, if you don't like it, don't read!**

 **Next time I post I will be introducing more of Olivia and we will be seeing what kind of trouble she will be getting into *EVIL GIGGLES* So, be on the lookout for that soon!**

 **However, enjoy this part and please leave reviews, because that helps encourage me to write more! Since I love to see who is loving what I write and what they are loving, etc...**

* * *

He stood behind me for a few moments to make sure I was actually going to stand in the corner and listen to him before he went about moving a few things around and then sitting on my bed.

I started crying, placing one hand on the wall and another on my bottom, to try and rub away some of the pain from the spankings I had gotten. What was I thinking, pushing Uncle Dean like that? Was I really thinking I was the one in charge like he said, or was it something else? As I wiped away some tears from my face, it clicked: I was doing it because I was jealous of Olivia. But would he believe me if I told him that?

One thing I was sure of is that I wouldn't push Uncle Dean like this ever again, because I was in more trouble than I should have been in to begin with. All I needed to talk to him about was why I decided to steal again and I freaked out on him and gave him attitude, temper tantrums, and swear words. No wonder he tried to make the punishment in the bathroom embarrassing! (But that still had me pissed off.) I still wanted to voice my opinion to him about that; however, I had a feeling that doing it today wouldn't be a good idea, so I'd probably have to wait. I also knew if I ended up in a corner and he was around, I wouldn't be kicking any walls.

And why did he dare me to hit him before he left me in the corner this time? Didn't he know with the mood I was in, that wasn't a good choice? There was something about the look he gave me, though, that had me nervous, and that's why I backed down. It was like I knew if I hit him then I would be pushing him too far and I didn't want to do that today. That could always wait for another day, when he wasn't expecting it... Right?

"Christa Ann Winchester," Uncle Dean began calmly but sternly, startling me out of my thoughts, which made me jump, especially since I wasn't expecting to hear my entire full name. "Come here."

I gulped, not really ready to go talk just yet, but I knew I didn't have a choice. I turned around and slowly walked over to where he was seated on my bed. I noticed that he had his belt and the hairbrush next to him, which made me nervous and I went to take a step back, but not before he caught my hands. "Stay here, we need to talk. Unless you didn't think about what you were supposed to in the corner. Then you can go stand back in the corner."

"No...pleaseee... we can talk, I thought about things," I replied quietly.

"Good, then how about you tell me what's going on?"

I fidgeted from one foot to the other as I replied. "I'm jealous of Olivia getting to do everything she wants to do and never getting into trouble."

He shook his head. "So, you think the best way to deal with being jealous of Olivia is to throw tantrums, attitude, and swear words?"

I looked at the floor as I nodded and replied, "yeah."

I heard him sigh. "Look at me." I looked up and he continued. "That isn't a good way to deal with being jealous of your sister, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know, but..."

"It ends today. You aren't going to continue acting out like that with me or anyone else that is in charge, is that understood?"

"Yes," I replied quietly.

He cleared his throat and sat up, looking me in the eyes. "Now, tell me what's going on with Olivia. What makes you think that she's getting away with so much? Is there something we don't know about?"

"I don't want to tell you," I whispered.

"So I'm guessing it's something she hasn't gotten in trouble for because we don't know about it yet and you swore not to tell?"

I nodded and hoped he wouldn't make me answer him out loud, because I knew he hated non-verbal answers (unless they were necessary, like when my mouth is full of soap, which I could still taste by the way).

"Well, you don't have to tell me, but if it's serious and we need to know, you really should," he calmly answered, overlooking the fact that I got away with giving him a non-verbal answer.

I stood there quietly, trying to think over what Uncle Dean had just said. I looked away as I debated with myself over telling him that I was jealous of Olivia getting away with smoking. I knew I swore to her I wouldn't tell, mostly because she promised to let me try smoking, but she hadn't yet. Would I be in trouble for tattling? I knew Olivia would be pissed off at me and want to get back at me some way. Was smoking something serious that my dad and Uncle Dean needed to know? Would telling him what was going on help me not be jealous? Why was he so interested in knowing what was going on with me anyway?

I traced a design on the floor with my toes, before I looked up at Uncle Dean and stated quietly, "I'll tell you.." I then trailed off, not sure if I could really trust myself to tell him unless I was holding his hand and looking at the floor where I had kicked off my jeans earlier. "I found her..." I kicked at my jeans to distract myself some as I got out, "smoking a while back. And I'm jealous that she gets to do that and I don't."

Glancing up at him to see his reaction, I noticed him take his free hand and run it through his hair, then down his face. He gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm. In fact, I think I heard him count to ten under his breath. Clearly he wasn't very pleased with the news I just gave him.

Suddenly he shot me a glare as if it registered what I'd said about being jealous. "Don't you dare think about smoking unless you want a burning backside to go with it, little girl. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, Uncle Dean." I couldn't help but blush. Hearing threats like that sucked because I knew my uncle would follow through… he always did.

Uncle Dean nodded, finally taking a deep breath. "Thank you for telling me." He squeezed my hand. "I bet that was hard for you to do, huh?"

"Uh huh," I replied softly, as I looked away at the floor and kicked at my jeans. I wondered what he was going to do with what I told him? Did he already know?

"Is there anything else your sister is doing that we should know about?" Uncle Dean asked me calmly, green eyes staring straight into my brown eyes.

I couldn't help but gulp and look away and even try to take another step back away from him, but with him still holding onto my hand, he just pulled me back over to where I was standing a second ago. "I... well... no..." I choked out.

"Excuse me? Care to continue and answer my questions, little girl?"

I sighed, not wanting to, but knowing I had to so I didn't end up in more trouble. "I know she sneaks out at night sometimes." I couldn't help but watch him as he did his best to stay calm with the news. He once again gritted his teeth and ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "I... ummm... was... ummm... offered to smoke by Olivia to keep from telling about her smoking, but she hasn't let me yet."

I kicked at my jeans as I also made a fist with my free hand, which was noticed and grabbed by Uncle Dean, before I heard him ask me, "Do you understand me about what will happen if you smoke and I find out about it, little girl? I don't care if Olivia is the one to offer you the cigarette or if it's a friend."

"Yeah I understand. Can you release my hands now please?"

He shook his head. "Not happening, little girl."

I stomped my foot in response and glared at him, which caused him to bolt up and immediately land three hard swats on my sore butt. Then Uncle Dean turned me back to face him, now towering over me and still holding my hands tight. "Do I need to continue and send you back to the corner again, or can we finish talking, little girl?"

"We can finish talking Uncle Dean," I said, though I really wanted to rub my bottom right then. Those three swats had re-ignited the fire in my backside and made me start crying a little bit. But somehow I managed to answer him without any teenage Winchester attitude in my voice, which is a good thing for me.

He sighed, clearly a bit frustrated, but doing his best to stay calm. "Is there anything else you want to let me know about being jealous of Olivia?"

"That's it," I admitted quietly.

"Good," he stated flatly. "Let's discuss your temper tantrums and attitude now. Because it is out of control today, little girl." I nodded. "You know better than to act out like you have with me today. You seem to think you are the one in control and you're not, little girl. Do you understand that?"

"I know better sometimes." I fidgeted from one foot to the other. "I don't think I'm the one in control, Uncle Dean," I lied, hoping he wouldn't catch me in it, because there were times I did feel like I was the one in control, but it was only because my dad and Uncle Dean seemed to allow it.

"Excuse me? You want to add lying to the list of things we are still needing to discuss, little girl? If not, then I think I would try that answer again," Uncle Dean reprimanded me.

I shook my head and tried to take a step back, but was pulled back towards Uncle Dean. "I... well... I do know better," I whispered, then kicked at my jeans. "I also know there are times when I'm the one in control..." I trailed off staring at my faded blue jeans that I wanted to pick up and fold to distract myself. "Or at least that how it seems to me."

"Look at me," Uncle Dean said calmly, so I slowly picked up my head, then he continued. "Thank you for telling me the truth this time, but don't ever try lying to me again like that, because I may not give you another chance to correct yourself, got it?"

"Yes Sir," I replied quietly.

"Now, care to elaborate on when it seems you are in charge?"

"Well, ummm, like when you and Dad leave Olivia in charge. She usually ignores me and I am left to my own devices, so it's like I am in charge of myself."

"Oh really?" Uncle Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

The look on his face made me almost regret having said anything. "Umm…. Please don't tell her I told you…"

He didn't bother to respond, instead opting to change the subject. "Now tell me why you decided to steal from the mall today."

I shifted from one foot to the other nervously, "I...um... already told you Uncle Dean."

He shook his head and glared at me, before he angrily scolded, "No, little girl. You didn't. You threw a temper tantrum and cussed me out!" I gasped and tried to pull away, not liking how this scolding was going, but was pulled back closer again. "Stop trying to get away or I will spank you again before we deal with your attitude and stealing. Is that what you want to do, little girl?"

I blushed and shook my head no. "I don't want that, Uncle Dean. I just..." I trailed off unsure of how to save myself from more trouble, because I knew Uncle Dean was right. I had thrown a temper tantrum and cussed him out. So, of course he wouldn't have been paying attention to my reasons for stealing when I told him earlier. I sighed and stared at the carpet, then began tracing out a pattern with my toes, because it was more interesting than what was going on between Uncle Dean and me right then.

"Well, what is your choice, little girl?" I heard Uncle Dean question and break my thoughts.

"I… ummm," I started nervously, "Decided to steal from the mall because I wanted to impress my boyfriend and I didn't have money for the CD that I have been wanting lately."

I heard Uncle Dean sigh before speaking. "So you stole again for the same reason as before! Sounds like you're picking up a bad habit… Guess we'll have to work on that with you now." His heavy footsteps paced before me. "I'm so disappointed in you. You could have easily waited till your Dad and I were back in town tomorrow, and you know we would have given you the money. You do know that, right?"

"Yes Sir, I know." I was blushing and close to tears at this point. I hated the fact that Uncle Dean was right about things, once again.

"And impressing your boyfriend? You're above that, Christa. If your 'boyfriend' needs you to impress him by stealing things, then maybe you don't need him in your life."

I gasped. "But I do NEED him in my life!" I stomped my foot and glared at Uncle Dean. "You can't make me break up with him! That isn't fair!" My fists were clenched, ready to hit him again, because I was upset that he was trying to make me break up with MY boyfriend! He couldn't really do that, could he?

"Enough!" Uncle Dean snapped after my mini-meltdown. "I didn't say you have to break up with him, but if you keep trying to impress him by stealing, you know exactly where you'll end up each time." He glared down at me, sharp green eyes focused on mine, causing my stomach to twist into knots all over again.

I did know where I would end up each time if I continued and I definitely didn't want that to happen, but I also didn't want to break up with my boyfriend either. What was I going to do? I had very little time with my boyfriend as it was, so the time I got to spend with him, I felt like I had to impress him with my skills. However, I knew Uncle Dean wouldn't understand, so I wasn't going to let him in on that secret.

The buckle of his belt clanged as he lifted it, running his fingers over the heavy leather before grabbing it at the folded end and snapping it loud enough to make me jump. "You know what you have coming, little girl." He sat on the bed and beckoned me forth, not waiting for me to move before grabbing my wrist and jerking me forward. I fell over his lap with a half-whine, especially when I felt his leg over mine to lock me firmly into place. "If I find out you're stealing again, this whipping is nothing compared to what you'll get, little girl. I may even have to dig up your grandpa's old paddle to use on you."

Yikes! Grandpa's paddle? I'd heard many stories about it, but had yet to experience its fury. "Noooo Uncle Dean! You can't do that!" I yelped.

"Quiet!" he ordered and slapped the leather on my panty-clad bottom.

I shrieked then shut my mouth - no need to earn myself anymore extra lashes! But then I felt him tug at my panties and I couldn't help but reach back. "Uncle Deannnn!" came the voice from my mouth, only to be responded with a sharp CRACK! on the thigh. I yelped and immediately grabbed hold of my comforter with both hands to keep from reaching back again and earning myself more trouble.

Tears brimmed my eyes because of the couple of lashes on my still tender and sore backside. How was I ever going to make it through this spanking? I knew begging him to not spank me wasn't going to work, especially with the mood he was in right now, thanks to my attitude, tantrums, and swearing.

"You know you've earned this," Uncle Dean's voice broke through my thoughts. "If you're going to do the crime, you have to face the consequences. So enough of your whining. Take your punishment like a big girl."

I squirmed and replied with a weak, "I know, I'm sorry, it just hurts..." I hurriedly wiped away my tears, not wanting to be caught crying before the spanking had even really started.

Before I was able to grab hold of the comforter, a flurry of lashes from the belt fell on my bare bottom. "You're going to get a whipping for stealing, and then back to the corner, then a good hairbrushing for the attitude and tantrums you've been having today, little girl. Do you understand?"

I gasped and yelped, and quickly took hold of my comforter to keep my hand from going back to block. "OWWW… Uncle Deannnnn pleassseeee… it hurttssss…." I cried out.

The swats now focused on my sit spots and upper thighs. "I said, do you understand?"

I was crying into my comforter, wishing I was able to kick and free myself from the swats. "Owwwwiiiieessss…. Plllleeeeeaaaaeeessseeee… Yes sir, Uncle Deannnnnn… I understand." I threw my hand back to block the swats, unable to stay in position.

He stopped long enough to grab my hand and restrain it to the small of my back. "You better NOT steal again, little girl," he scolded as the thick leather descended once more. "Because if anything like this happens again, this spanking and your first one will seem like a walk in the park. You know that I HATE having to repeat lessons, little girl! You should have realized the first time that stealing is NOT allowed!"

He brought the belt down harder and harder as he scolded, and I squirmed over his lap wishing it could be over already! This was so unfair! Why could Uncle Dean and my dad steal all the time but not me? Though I guess as Uncle Dean would say, "Life's not fair." He was trying to teach me a lesson, and it was working. I was turning into one sorry little girl that wasn't planning on stealing again anytime soon!

Finally I brought myself to say it aloud: "I only thought it was ok because you and Dad do it all the timeeee!"

A few hard swats landed on my backside before I heard Uncle Dean speak. "We don't steal to benefit ourselves and you know it. Our stealing is for our job ONLY, so don't play that card with me, little girl, or else we can start over. Is that what you'd like?" Before I was able to answer he made his point with the belt on my sit spots and upper thighs again.

"NOOOOOO…." I sobbed into my bed, "I'm s...s...sssssoooo sorrrryyyyyy…." And I was finally being honest. I was sorry for my attitude and temper tantrums and swearing, but most importantly my stealing for a second time. I was just one sorry little girl with a very sore backside, that I'm sure was cherry red by now. I definitely wouldn't be sitting for a good few days, or even maybe a week! And all because of my stupid attitude! But now I was submitting and breaking down. I couldn't take anymore. I just wanted to be forgiven and comforted (though I still had a ways to go before that happened).

Uncle Dean stopped spanking me for a second and grabbed a hold of my hair, then turned my head to face him as he leaned down to look me deep in the eyes. "Little girl, let's get something straight right now. While you're under our roof, you will NOT steal, no matter what, got it?"

"Yyyyyeeeesssss Sssssiiiiiirrrrr," I sobbed as I tried to look away, because I didn't like to be seen crying or how Uncle Dean was scolding me right now. It made me really nervous.

"Are you starting to get the point?"

"I...I...I...get it...Uncle Dean… I won't steal againnnn," I promised through my crying.

He nodded. "You better not, little girl. Now get up and put your nose in the corner. And no kicking walls this time," he added with a glare.

"Yyyyyyeeeessss Sssssiiiirrrrr," I cried.

He released his hold on my hair and helped me to my feet, softening up a bit at noticing my red, puffy eyes. Probably also the color of my bottom made him feel a little bad for me. But he didn't offer any hugs yet, just pointed at the corner and gave me a swat with his hand to send me on my way.

I let out a yelp then trudged along slowly, sighing when I ended up where I felt like I'd been all day. But this time I didn't fight it. I didn't kick anything, didn't try to rub my bottom (I couldn't take the chance of Uncle Dean starting all over!). And it felt like only a few seconds had passed when he cleared his throat and called me over, startling me out of my place.

"You know what's coming," he said in a stern voice, standing now with the hairbrush in hand. He tapped it against his palm, making a loud POP that also caused me to jump slightly.

I guess I didn't move fast enough for him because he came over suddenly, taking my ear to haul me towards the bed.

"This attitude and tantrums and disobedience is going to stop, little girl, if I have to blister your backside everyday for a week. I don't like doing this, but I will if it's necessary." He sat on the bed and jerked me back over his lap.

"Uncle Dean I'll stop misbehaving!" I promised, tears already streaming down my cheeks again.

"I know you will," was his only response. "Give me your hand. This is going to hurt, and I don't need to accidentally whack your fingers."

A chill went down my spine and I didn't even think about arguing, just slipped my hands back. Uncle Dean grabbed them tight and once again threw his leg over mine to lock me into place.

I couldn't help but squirm when I felt Uncle Dean take my panties down to my mid thigh once again. If I could have, I would've reached to stop him, but all I did was let out a whine, since it felt like this had been a position I had been in most of the day and I just wanted it to be the last time. "Uncleeeee Deannnn pleassseeeee noooo leave them up this once," I begged quietly, hoping he would listen to me. I knew I was in no position for him to do so, though.

He literally laughed at my statement! "Ha! You wish it wasn't on the bare. But you know you have this coming, little girl." With that he picked up the hairbrush and landed the first flurry of hard smacks.

I yelped and squirmed and cried out. My butt was already so sore! Why did he have to make it worse? "Ppppllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeee!" I blubbered.

He held on tight to my hand, spanking me in rhythm as I just buried my face into the blankets, almost all cried out. "This is for your attitude and disobedience. I'm tired of it," he reminded me.

Unable to respond, I cried out what was supposed to be "I'm sorry!" but came out more like the noise of a overstuffed blender.

"Kicking walls, talking back, throwing tantrums… it's all unacceptable, little girl." Uncle Dean alternated between my butt cheeks and sit spots, fast and hard.

My body felt limp as I just howled into my blankets. "I won't do it again!" (which also came out blender-like instead of with actual words).

Uncle Dean understood me though. "You better not."

At that moment, something changed. Maybe it was me. Maybe I'd finally been broken and sorry enough to truly believe that I wouldn't do anything so stupid again. Or Maybe I was more focused on my tears than my bum, or I'd just gotten used to the pain. But maybe it was Uncle Dean. Maybe he realized that I was broken and started to go a little easier on me. Because suddenly the spanking didn't hurt so much anymore, and my tense body relaxed, giving in to my fate. I didn't try to beg him to stop, didn't try to squirm away. Just laid there accepting my punishment.

"... do you understand?"

It took me a minute to realize Uncle Dean was talking to me but I'd heard nothing. I couldn't tell him that though! "Yes Sir I understand!"

He landed a few final blows to my sit spots, then my thighs, and rested it in my backside. "Like I said earlier, things around here are going to change. No more going out on your own unless we give you permission, and if you keep getting into trouble with this little boyfriend of yours, then I'll have to accompany you each time you go out with him."

"But…!" I began, only to feel him lift the hairbrush again. Before he could crash it against my burning backside, I changed my tone. "Okay okay! I promise I'll be good and you won't have to accompany me!" I took a quick peek back at him in time to see his smirk at my obedience.

"I see the spanking seems to have done its job."

I blushed, not wanting to admit it.

"13 more, so you can remember your age and stop acting like you don't know better than this."

His words made fresh tears stream down my face. I didn't want more! But only 13 left… I could handle it, right?

Uncle Dean's grip tightened on my hands and without warning he popped the damn stingy hairbrush down, harder than ever.

I howled in pain, without much time to regain myself when the second swat fell, then the third.

By the fourth swat, I was sobbing in my blankets again, wishing and hoping that Uncle Dean would just stop spanking me already, since I was ready to be forgiven and get a hug. Then the fifth swat fell, and I zoned out again in my thoughts, recalling what Uncle Dean had said about things changing around here (before he began these last thirteen swats with that DAMN hairbrush). Was he really serious about that? Because if so, I already didn't like it. It sounded like I was going to be on lockdown, without him officially calling it that. And with my luck he'd end up catching me in trouble again and then I'd be stuck with him following me EVERYWHERE with my boyfriend. And that would be so SUPER embarrassing and un-cool! The thought just made me cry harder!

"Nooooomoreeeeepleaseeeee," I bawled into my blankets, unsure of what number we were onl.

Uncle Dean somehow understood my statement though, "Only six more."

"Noooo pleaseeee," I really didn't think I could handle the rest, but Uncle Dean ignored me and continued with the last six swats all focused on my sit spots and upper thighs.

I felt him drop the brush, then carefully pull my panties up, before he released my hands and helped me to my feet. He then pulled me closer to him and carefully sat me on his lap as he gave me a hug finally. I immediately grabbed a hold of his flannel shirt and hugged him back, crying. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was, but I couldn't find my voice to do so yet.

"Shhhhh...its all over, calm down," Uncle Dean soothed as he continued to hug me.

"I…I… am… soooo….sorrryyyyyyy…." I broke off, not sure if I was brave enough yet to question whether or not he was still pissed off.

"I know," came his quiet voice.

There was a moment of almost deathly silence, interrupted by my sniffles until I finally mustered up the courage to ask him. "Are you mad at me still?"

"No, not mad at you. You're forgiven," Uncle Dean replied. "You know that happens after a spanking."

I blushed and nodded. I did know that, but I still always liked to check anyway. I wanted to ask if I was on lockdown or grounded or even had another punishment coming, but wasn't ready to know until I made sure to enjoy the hug I was getting from Uncle Dean right then, since I still needed the comfort from him after the way I'd acted.

Once I had stopped crying and was just laying my head on Uncle Dean's chest as he hugged me, he cleared his throat, "You are grounded for one week and I'm assigning you lines to write..."

I let out a quiet whine at hearing that, but couldn't help and interrupt him to ask, "Why does it sound like I'm also on lockdown with the new changes you told me about?"

"You aren't on lockdown; however, if you keep stealing and getting into trouble with your little boyfriend, then you will be for awhile, understood?"

"Yes Sir," I replied quietly.

Uncle Dean cleared his throat. "You have two sets of lines to write every day of your grounding, little girl." I let out a whine hearing that as I tried to continue cuddling and paying attention to what Uncle Dean was telling me as well. "Your lines will be: 'Stealing is unacceptable for any reason' and 'I will stop throwing tantrums, talking back, and kicking walls, and will start acting like my age of thirteen.' You are going to write both sets of lines 300 times everyday, and I expect them to be finished by the time we get home from work because I'll be checking them everyday." I whined again, before nodding into his chest since I didn't want to agree to the punishment, even though it was a bit easier than the essay my Dad had assigned me earlier.

"Do you understand the punishment I'm giving you?" Uncle Dean asked after a moment, breaking my thoughts.

I nodded and whispered, "Yes Uncle Dean," as I continued to cuddle, because I still need the comfort. "I really am sorry for my behaviour today as well."

"I know you are," Uncle Dean stated, seeing through my technique of trying to get out of some trouble with him, but it didn't work, because he knew me too well.

We sat there for a minute longer before Uncle Dean planted a kiss on the top of my head and patted my back. "Go get cleaned up then you can start on your lines."

I nodded, not arguing even though I wanted to, and hopped off my uncle's lap. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and scampered to the bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. As I dried my skin, I glanced up in the mirror, scowling at the evidence of my well-earned spanking. My butt was crimson starting at the top of my butt cheeks, all the way down past my sit spots. Writing lines was literally going to be a pain in the ass!


End file.
